Coming or Going?
by AngelicSyn21
Summary: It has been five years since Rory Gilmore turned down Logan Huntzberger's proposal, she has definitely not the same girl she was in college. Fate is always tricky though and while she is overseas working on an article for work who should she happen to come across? On hiatus see ch 7. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I am merely playing with the characters
1. Natural Highs and in Need of Coffee

Rory is OOC, like really badly she ran away from me. I apologize ahead of time to anyone who started reading this thinking I would follow her character.

Second if anyone has been skydiving and can help with the details or experience I would seriously appreciate it. Google only goes so far and it is something that is on my bucket list.

Third I have no idea if Xtreme Wonders is a real magazine or not.

Fourth I live for reviews! So please with white chocolate and hot chocolate on top review! Thank you for reading!

* * *

 _Australia 2012_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Her foot was bouncing, and she couldn't understand why this was making her nervous. It wasn't the first time she had done something incredibly stupid according to her mother. Some would be more than just a little shocked at what she was doing now, some times it even surprises her but she wouldn't change it for the world. ' _Deep breath in. Hold. Release_ ' she reminded herself.

"Gilmore!" A deep voice hollered "You're up!"

' _Deep breath in. Hold. Release_ ' she repeated before standing and walking over to the gentleman that hollered for her.

"You sure about this?" he asked looking her over, "there's nothing wrong with backing out, you don't have to do this."

Same words had been repeated to her before in what seemed like a life time ago even though this wasn't the first time she had done this activity.

Smirking she approached the open hatch, "Yeah I know, but _In Omnia Paratus._ "

He gave her an odd look before shaking his head, "Never would have pegged you as LDB."  
She shrugged, it wasn't the first time she had been told that either when she recited the words she lived by. ' _Deep breath in. Hold. Release_ ' A fateful day that ended up causing her whole world to shift and her long time dream to change. She looked out towards the wide open space in front of her and shifted her weight slightly before she stepped closer.

"Almost to the point. Do you need a refresher?" he asked his voice still held some doubt that she was actually going to do this. Most did.

"I am good." She said simply bracing herself while going through the steps in her head. ' _God if he could see me now_ ' She thought _'Deep breath in. Hold. Release'_ _  
_"Jump!" The instructor yelled. She smirked and jumped out of a perfectly good airplane. Checking her altimeter she estimated her timing to pull her chute, but for the moment she just enjoyed the view and the free feeling she felt every time she jumped. Taking a deep breath in she held it before releasing and letting out a whoop! Checking her altimeter again she angled herself down some one hand remaining on the string for her parachute. It was the best feeling in the world and one her readers loved to experience through her, checking the altimeter she threw the string releasing her parachute and braced for the slight jerk that happened and took ahold of the guiding cords. The valley she jumped over was beautiful and vast hopefully they were closer to the meadow she scouted instead of the river that ran through the valley, it was white water in some spots. Five thousand feet of just floating back down to the ground, five thousand feet of pure beauty, taking her breath away. This was living, this was the true meaning of _In Omnia Paratus_. A seven story scaffolding was just the start of something new for her, skydiving though was something she lived for and was always excited when her boss told her to pack a bag and her 'plane' sneakers.

Checking the distance from her to the ground she lifted her legs up debating on if it would be easier to slide into the meadow or run, a total disregard to the Gilmore Girl rule about running. The results, the results were worth it she thought a once in a lifetime experience turned into something more for her.

Landing was some times easier said then done and this one looked like running was the better choice. Bring her legs back down she calculated when to start and guided the parachute how she wanted. This area was incredible and perfect because trees were a bloody nightmare to maneuver around. The first touch of ground she started to run leaning back to help slow the parachute the rest of the way down before feeling the slight tug and fell back with the stopped chute. Looking up into the sky that she just came out of smiling.

"Rory Gilmore ladies and gentlemen makes another successful landing." She yelled laughing, feeling the natural high. She started undoing the harness and the parachute it was never fun trying to get the chute off while the wind was trying to drag it with. It was a lesson she learned the hard way the first time. As she folded her parachute back up and placed it in her bag she heard the rumble of a jeep engine. Time to go. Glancing around her she smiled, while no she wasn't an overseas correspondence like she thought she wanted to be, she was living every minute instead of not living at all.

The ride back to airstrip was as gorgeous as the dive down her guide Javier was knowledgeable in the culture and history of the area and hoped the article brought people to this little area of serenity. It was spectacular to stop in his village and try their cuisine though she really didn't want to know what she was actually eating. The women gave her an handwoven dress while the men went hunting. Her weaving skills were seriously lacking she learned. She laughed with the children while trying to play soccer. Yeah she may jump out of planes, but her hand eye coordination did not improve one iota. Leaving them was a slight pang of grief for her, as it usually was when she found little villages that needed to be put on the radar for those trying to hide from the radar. Javier brought her back to the airstrip where her rental car was, she thanked him profusely for showing her the village and being a very good guide and promised to make sure to refer him for further business. Waving goodbye she walked towards her car. Hopefully the article did justice to what she had experienced. Rolling her shoulders she unlocked the rental and tossed her bag towards the passenger seat, and grabbed her cell to call her mom.

"This is the Honor Scouts house of thrills. How can we thrill you today!" her mom answered causing Rory to laugh.

"And here I thought I was housing the trills Mom"

"Mini Me! How was the flight?"

"Beautiful! Oh my god Mom if I seriously didn't love you and Stars Hollow I could live out here. Javier, my guide took me into his village and while I don't know what I ate it was delish mom, and the women gifted me with a handwoven dress it's gorge mom I will send you a picture."

"I cannot believe I lie to your grandparents for you while you are out of the country traipsing over true man's country. Sooo what Javier cute?"

"Married with two daughters." She laughed at her mom's antics.

"Damn. Oh well I guess I will have to keep trying to find Mr. I love the fact my wife skydives for you."

"Really Mom? Mr. I love the fact my wife skydives? Isn't that a mouthful to say?" She asked grabbing her sun hat from the backseat and sunglasses.

"Well Mommy can't be the only one constantly worried about you since you won't let me tell the grandparents you are a fantastic crazy adrenaline junky journalist."

"They wouldn't understand why I didn't go into overseas correspondence after the campaign Mom. I love what I am doing now and I get steady breaks to come home. It works for me, but hey I have to go getting ready to head back to the luscious hotel Andrew booked for me."

"I am shaking my head at you right now, kid. That boss of yours spoils you."

"That's because I am the only one who will jump out of a perfectly good airplane." She laughed "I love you mom good night"

"Love you too, kid. Good afternoon" Lorelai laughed. It was nice that they had a system worked out when Rory was overseas and depending on where she usually called her mom when she was getting ready for bed. She felt guilty that Lorelai was lying to her grandparents still because Rory didn't want to tell them she was an extreme sports reporter, though her column did well and the backing she had was hard to keep up with when it came to what they would like to see in the column. ' _Okay tell grandma and grandpa what I do for a living when I get home'_ She thought which would work because she had two weeks off for Christmas and New Year's anyways as good of time to tell them she figured.

The drive back to the hotel was insane, traffic was going to piss her off and she needed coffee asap. This was not a good picture and she swore the next person to honk their horn at her while traffic was at a crawl she was going to ram. This was the one part about coming to Australia she didn't like the traffic was worse then New York. Taking a deep breath she checked her GPS to see how much further the hotel was and if it was worth stopping and getting a coffee to deal with the traffic jam at this rate she could just walk and come back and probably still be sitting. Creep crawl more horn blares and there is her exit! Yes! Finally after what seemed like hours she was pulling into the hotel parking lot. _'Coffee here I come!_ ' She found a decent parking spot at the Tropic Paradise Inn. Looking at it over the top of her glasses she shook her head, her mom had a point Andrew did spoil her. This place looked like it cost a fortune to stay and she was here for another three days since she was going to check out the surfing and kite-boarding while she was here. Shaking her head again she headed towards the entrance then the front desk.

"Checking in ma'am?" the woman behind the desk asked looking at her.

"Check in. Under Gilmore." Rory answered grabbing her purse to grab her passport and driver's license.

"I am not finding it," The lady said slightly leery.

Rory looked at her before taking another deep breathe she should have just stayed at the village with the way the rest of the day was going, before grabbing her phone and pulled up the conformation receipt of the reservations. "Here is the conformation information. My boss made the reservations since I am here on business." Rory was desperately trying to keep that famed Gilmore patience about her.

"One moment ma'am" the lady said turning back to the computer screen. Rory fought off the temptation of tapping her foot in annoyance. The lady did a few more key strokes "I am sorry ma'am I am still not locating your reservation."

Rory resisted the urge to bang her head against the lady's fancy desk and cry, "this is so not how I pictured the rest of my day going" Rory muttered then looked at the lady "okay so since you lost my reservation is there anyway you can refund my company the money and then find me an available room somewhere else?"

"Ma'am we did not lose your reservation." the woman said snidely, "your boss apparently did not make the reservations here."

' _Really? Really?_ ' She thought, "Is this not the Tropical Paradise Inn?"

"Yes"

"Then no I am not at the wrong place you lost my reservations and now you are trying to place the blame on me and my boss even though I clearly have the conformation receipt from this hotel staying my reservation is for today a late check in through Friday." Rory state through gritted teeth, trying to remember to breathe.

"Reporter Girl?" a voice echoed through the lobby with the normal thick Australian accent that the owner had sounding confused and unsure.

Rory sighed gently ' _Finn_ ' she thought. She hadn't seen Finn since that fateful day when Logan purposed and she told him not right now and no when he tossed out the all or nothing ultimatum. ' _Of course I would run into his best friend._ ' This was shaping up to be a nightmare ending to what started as a really good morning. Turning around she faced Finn, she knew she had changed since college her normal brown tresses was dyed black with streaks of red and a deep blue going through the mid-back length. She was wearing a tank top that revealed her back and showed off the tattoo she had a crossed her shoulders and since her mom had conned her into the perks of skinny jeans she knew her ass was show cased topped of with a pair of neon pink tennis shoes that she felt was perfect for skydiving.

"Finn Morgan as I live and breathe" She answered smiling walking away from the annoying front desk attendant and over to him "flying solo?"

He pulled her into a bone crushing hug laughing "it's been ages! And no I am not, the other two are somewhere around here." He pulled back some and looked her over "damn luv you grew up from the adorable little college girl, and you have tattoos never thought there would be a day where Rory Gilmore had a few tattoos."

Rory laughed good heartily "I thought my grandma was going to have a heart attack" she looked him over he looked liked he did in college "you haven't changed much however Finn with the exception of I heard rumors that you and Rose finally agreed on a date."

"Ah yes, my playboy ways have been cast aside for one woman that would seriously have my balls if I stepped outta line in one way or another" he laughed hugging her again "now what has you at my family's hotel luv?"

"My boss Andrew I swear likes to spend the budget on me when I go out of country and set me up here, but the blond front desk attendant is not able to find my reservation and has the nerve after seeing my conformation receipt to tell me he made a mistake because I am not in the system" she huffed still annoyed.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "she didn't offer to refund the money since it was a mistake on our end?"

Rory shook her head, "she told me my boss must have made a mistake and there was nothing she could do. I was had such an awesome morning and now I am about to pull a mom because traffic was horrible and I am in serious need of the largest coffee I can find, because I am going to lose it."

"Out of the famed Gilmore patience?" Finn chuckled at the look Rory shot him "I will handle it Luv just a moment" and walked over to the lady, Rory watched as she paled considerably when Finn took over the computer to find Rory's reservations. Rory decided Finn could handle things while she went and hunted down some coffee.


	2. Warnings and Deep Breaths

Here you guys go! Thank you for reading and reviewing unfortunately I am not able to comment back on reviews yet but thank you for reviewing I live for them!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Coffee had never tasted so good, granted nothing touched Luke's coffee but after not having any for hours it tasted pretty damn good. ' _Okay so Logan and I are on the continent and apparently the same city plus hotel. Well this should go wonderful._ ' She thought taking another sip of her coffee and walking back towards the desk hoping Finn had managed to figure out what happened.

"Luv! You are just on time, your boss is getting a refund since the front desk lost your reservation I have taken care of everything else" Finn stated smiling and handed her a key.

"Finn you didn't-" She started

"Nonsense since it was our fault and the attendant wanted to give you grief, I will be insulted if you refuse" he interrupted giving her a pointed look.

She held her hands up in defeat shaking her head "alright alright you win I concede" she laughed.

"Good" he said still smiling "I would love to catch up Reporter Girl, when are you free?"

' _Same old Finn_ ' She thought ' _let's ignore the fact I turned his best friend down_ ' "I have an event tonight, somehow, then tomorrow I am doing an interview with the surfers in the competition thankfully everyone has learned me and sports don't work so they have quit trying to make me surf, then I am going Kite-Boarding which I am looking forward too since it is going to be a first for me, hopefully it goes much better then surfing but I am not expecting much since they are pretty much the same concept just one with waves and the other with wind, so I have to pick up a wet suit because I am not using one that housed someone else body even if it only gets used once. Thursday is still free and I leave Friday morning."

"Still long winded Reporter Girl" Finn laughed "so we can go out Thursday and I can show you around my town?"

Rory smiled, "that sounds fun, here" she grabbed one of the business cards and a pen and wrote her number on the back, "shot me a text to know what time."

"Will do Luv. It was really good to see you again" he said giving her a hug.

"You too Finn" Rory answered sincerely, returning his hug. "I will see you Thursday and thank you for dealing with the reservation issue it means a lot to me."

She then turned and headed out to grab her things from the car once that was done and she was in the safety of the elevator she allowed herself to process what she agreed too. Finn was in town with Colin and Logan and she agreed to let him show her around. ' _Five years and I am still not over Logan what the hell is wrong with me._ ' She thought leaning her head against the wall, it wasn't like she hadn't tried there was a string of guys that all lasted maybe a total of year months before she changed paths. She had met, her boss Andrew on accident during a fundraiser event after the campaign trail was done. Hugo was amazing to work for however do to bad economy he had to let her go, but it was enough time for her to decide it wasn't what she wanted to for the rest of her life even though being a correspondent was something she wanted to do since she was little. Her mom was worried when she started working for Xtreme Wonders but it was fast pace and she was able to do things she never thought she could do before plus she saw many wondrous things for free. It was unlike anything she had ever done before even the LDB events she covered really couldn't come close to the natural high of skydiving or the unadulterated pleasure she got when she was out water skiing or paragliding, but they were dangerous sports one wrong move with any of them could turn that high into a fatal injury. She stepped off once the elevator dinged that she had reached her floor, it wasn't the top floor which maybe there would be less chance of running into Logan. ' _In omnia paratus Rory_ ' she thought reaching back and brushing her fingers over the familiar words forever etched into her skin, she went and had the tattoo done about three years ago about the same time she first went skydiving. Then after the bungee jumping off a bridge she went and had a black umbrella done on an angle just below her collar bone, the artist thought it was odd but all Rory would say is that it was personal and the experienced helped her grow.

She had changed in five years after telling Logan she needed more time, and him walking away from her she threw herself into her work. The campaign was exhausting but it had it's good moments too. She worked for Hugo until he couldn't afford her and had to let her go, by the time that happened the job offers she had received dried up as well. Thinking back on it, it was probably the best thing that happened, making several lists she wanted a change of avenue and pace something that could remind her she was honestly alive and not the shell of a person she felt she was after Logan walked away. He probably would not believe she was jumping out of planes, or off bridges hell even actually attempting to surf that had been a painful experiment but she loved water skiing, it made no sense to her. She was glancing at the doors looking for her room number hoping she hadn't walked past it while she was lost in thought when one of the doors opened and a guy walked out nearly running her over.

"Sorry" he said short and curtly before speed walking towards the elevator, while a female like voice was screaming from the room he all about ran from.

"Jerk" she said softly bending over to get her garment bag and purse that had fell from her hands when he hit her. She shook her head and wondered why guys seem to like to barrel her over while they ran from one thing or another, it was how she met one of her ex's he had knocked her over spilling her coffee on her and she landed in a puddle. She had ripped into him right in the middle of a busy intersection in Boston since she was already cutting it close to being late for work and was now going to be seriously late because she was soaked. Some how that turned into an apology dinner and seven months together. She found out Matt was cheating on her after heading to his apartment to surprise him because she was home from Switzerland early. It was the last fling she was involved in and that was a year ago. Finally she had found her room and swiped the key card, it was modest and thankfully not over the top like she was worried about, it did have an off to the side kitchen area but was not setup like a penthouse suite. Tossing her bags down on the bed she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee when her phone dinged.

One new text message from: 049-570-110 it must be Finn's number she figured when she picked up her phone after coffee was in her hands and opened the message.

F- Reporter Girl I hope the room meets your standards, I remembered you are not one for over the top fancy.

R- Thank you for that Finn, I appreciate and it came stocked with coffee so I am happy.

F- Good. Now onto the purpose of my text. It seems our lovely MAC has been strong armed into a sponsor event tonight. So this is a heads up lovely.

Rory choked, she knew it was a possibility he maybe there since it was to showcase the top magazines and papers and bring notice to other popular but still need coverage papers. Xtreme Wonders was one of the popular ones in Australia and Andrew thought it would be great publicity for their magazine.

R- Thank you for the heads up Finn. 3

F- You're welcome we shall see you there ;)

Rory shook her head and tossed her phone on the bed, she needed to take a shower and get ready for tonight. She was glad the dress she picked fit her like a glove and accented her blue eyes. If Rory was going to see him again for the first time in five years she wanted it to be while dressed to the nines. Powering up her laptop she pulled up her playlist and cranked so it was loud, but not loud enough to aggravate anyone in the rooms next to hers. The slow beat of That's Life by Frank Sinatra followed through out the room as she headed into the bathroom humming along with the song.

An hour later Rory was nearly ready her hair was down in loose curls that framed her face and flowed down her back, like usual she didn't wear much makeup a little bit of blush, eye shadow a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Her dress was strapless red full length evening gown with a high slit, there was a sequin pattern over the halter and flowed out at the bottom. It was one of her favorites and she always received compliments on it, even with her _in omnia paratus_ tattoo that was done in an Old English font and the umbrella tattoo in full view and the fact she had red and deep blue highlights in her hair. She stopped caring about society standards after the first year working for Andrew who actually pushed her out of her shell with the skydiving trip. Andrew wasn't one to care about norms, especially when he showed up to one of these events with neon pink hair because he lost a bet with his wife, all of the team was use to Xtreme Wonders being looked down on but it didn't change the fact they were one of the fastest growing magazines. She walked over the the kitchen barefooted and started another pot of coffee she had about another hour to kill before she needed to get going. Andrew would probably give her shit Monday about driving herself but she hated calling for car service when she was perfectly able to do it herself. Now if she could just get her nerves to settle down enough to not feel like she was going to vomit pacing around with a cup coffee she debated on how this night could possibly go. Finn probably warned Logan that she was here like he warned her. She could not, not go to this event, the sponsor sent Andrew the invitation when they learned she was going to be in the city and again, it was good publicity. She turned her laptop towards her and started up loading the pictures she had taken earlier and got the bones for her article together. It was nice having the featured spot but at the same time she panicked over them to make sure they were perfect. Glancing at the clock, she didn't have anymore time to kill finishing the cup she walked over to her suit case and pulled out her travel mug and filled it. Sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled out her black platform pumps that crossed over the top of her feet and buckled around her ankle with a three inch stiletto heel, getting up she walked back into the bathroom and put her diamond earrings and necklace on.

"Alright Rory" she said to herself taking a deep breath "you can do this. _In omnia paratus_ you got this." She walked back out of the bathroom grabbing a black shawl and her red clutch that contained her event ticket, credit card, phone and key card she grabbed her keys and walked out of the room. ' _After all you are vastly different then who you were five years ago_ ' she thought pushing the down arrow for the elevator ' _he probably won't even recognize you anymore._ ' She looked up at the elevator dinged and stepped in it was a quiet trip down she took the time to gather her thoughts off of a certain blond hair brown eyed heart stealer. The elevator dinged again signaling she had arrived at the lobby, taking another deep breath she released it with a huff and walked out of the elevator. Rory walked steadily towards the door, pulling out her phone to make sure she had the right address and praying the traffic wasn't as bad as it had been this afternoon when she heard it.

" _Ace_ "


	3. Meetings, Drives and Anger

Rory felt like her heart was in her throat as she turned around, there was only one person that called her Ace, one person that she ever allowed to do so. There were others that tried and she had a full blown freak out every time that people learned to stay away from the word. He stood in the middle of the lobby, looking like he just came off of the elevator and saw a ghost. She thinks her memory down played just how good he looked as she looked at him, because he looked jaw-dropping in one of his black dress shirts that had the top two buttons undone and a pair of black dress pants and finished the look with a leather jacket even though it was sweltering out. Rory debated on just walking out the door but could not get her feet to move as he walked towards her, biting her lower lip she waited to see what this conversation would bring.

"It really is you" he said in way of a greeting when he got with a couple feet of her and gave her a clear once over before settling on her eyes.

She shrugged, "parts of me at least" she answered "our screaming match is going to have to wait though I am heading to a sponsor event tonight." She turned back away and headed towards the door before looking over her shoulder "you look good Huntzberger" and walked out of the hotel. She didn't stop until she was at her car, it took everything she had to walk away when all she wanted to was either hit him or kiss him probably the latter, he really did have a nice face even if his smirk was infuriating at times. She had thought about what she would do if she ever saw him again numerous times, but just walking away had never factored into those thoughts. It was maddening how even after five years, and everything she has done he could still make her heart race and knees feel weak in a matter of seconds. ' _Game plan Rory_ ' she thought as she unlocked her car and slid into the seat ' _get through tonight first then figure out everything else_.' Sighing harshly she started her GPS and another playlist as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot and allowed her brain to process everything while she drove.

The first year after he left had been hard for her, watching the love of her life walk away broke her. She cleaned her mom's house, her grandma's house and even the diner and Luke's apartment till it was time to leave for the campaign and then she obsessed with ignoring everything but work even though she had episodes of crying herself to sleep because of heartbreak and being homesick. Rory felt like she was just surviving as an empty shell of who she use to be, her world seemed gray and dull without Logan in it. Then Hugo had to let her go and she didn't know who she was anymore and set off for Barcelona, Spain since she never touched her trust fund from her great gran and it seemed like the perfect moment to do so. Barcelona was beautiful and there was something about Running with the Bulls in Pamplona that seemed insane because there was an fatality but triggered something in her, they were living. Rory thought maybe she just needed a level of insanity in her life to remind her that she really was alive and spent two months back packing through Spain.

The second year was slightly better she wasn't as antisocial anymore and when Xtreme Wonders contacted her regarding an open position she jumped at the opportunity. Though her mom still wasn't thrilled about her changing her dreams from a foreign correspondent who worked for _Times_ to an insane crazy adrenaline junky reporter for a magazine she loved her job. Lorelai slowly came around when she realized her daughter wasn't trying to really kill herself but live and show others that it is okay to take a daredevil opportunity. Rory hadn't regretted her decision once in three years, it worked for her even if nobody understood or tried to argue she needed to settle down with a 'nice young' gentleman because she wasn't getting any younger. She learned to do for her and how to live because life was to short to spend it wallowing over the loss of Logan.

The first time she went skydiving was about six months into working for Xtreme and Andrew had decided she needed an edge instead of doing fluff pieces he scheduled her to go skydiving with all appropriate lessons first and the phrase "learn to live in the moment and be ready for anything, Ror." It had been an invigorating experience and one she has repeated four times in different areas, but Florida Keys had been her first and favorite. It proved she could do anything most would consider once in a lifetime and allow people to experience through her eyes and possibly have the courage to do it themselves. If a sheltered girl, from a podunk town called Stars Hallow, in middle of nowhere Connecticut then honestly anyone could. It gave her a new edge to her writing and personality.

There were days where she had wondered if she should spend him a gift basket, because if he hadn't had left her she would have never found herself she would have stayed sheltered Rory. Instead she was a little more jaded, a little, a lot more guarded but she no longer allowed anyone to hold her back and really didn't care what anyone thought of her. Rory learned how to just be still at times and take in the beauty or be moving before she had time to process what exactly she was doing. She learned nobody could tell her she don't have ' _it_ ', her writing showed her heart and soul was at peace while disproving everyone's opinion of what she could do.

' _Now it was time to smile and mingle_ ' she thought pulling up into the event ' _it's good publicity_.' She valeted her car instead of parking blocks away from the event wanting to go mingle and go back to the hotel room as soon as she could. Straightening her dress and fluffing her hair she put on a smile and walked through the doors of another hotel. First thing she noticed was the arrows leading people down a red carpet towards the party, and second was there was an elder gentleman collecting the tickets tonight.

"Hello Miss" he said kindly smiling at her "Welcome to the Captain's Resort, the event tonight is sponsored by the La Sante family in regards for media big and small."

"Sounds delightful, I am Leigh Lore with Xtreme Wonders" Rory smiled back handing him her ticket.

"Aha! Miss Lore you have been causing quite a stir already" he chuckled at her confused look "They have show cased your magazine and most are quite surprise you are a woman."

Rory snorted, "that is usually the reaction especially within society rules. Or distaste I am use to that one too."

He nodded, "there is some of that and that you need a husband to put you in the home where you belonged."

"It's 1950 somewhere" Rory laughed patting the gentleman's shoulder, "let's see how fast you see me coming back this way. I am quite the fan of quick exits because I have pissed someone off." The gentleman laughed and waved her down the hall, she shook her head it was amazing what they said about her before she made an appearance and why she started trying to find a way out of them or sending in some of the rooks who needed to socialize with the socialites.

Rory Gilmore had all but disappeared from the reporting world after word got out that she turned down the Huntzberger heir and Leigh Lore emerged, a hot headed, spunky, take the world by storm reporter who could not be swayed from Xtreme Wonders to sit behind a desk and be an editor though she had numerous offers. She was the black sheep of the society world and honestly it wasn't the society world that read her pieces so she never found it discommoding that they disapproved of her. ' _Deep breath. Hold. Release_ ' she told herself ' _they have no barring on your job the complaints make Andrew laugh._ ' She pulled out the door that lead to the ballroom and gardens they were decorated in simple black and white with silver streamers with candles on the tables and the lights were dimmed, the gardens looked elegant draped with white stringed lights and tiki torches spread throughout. It gave the appearance of being more personal than it actually was, people were milling about greeting different people while taking full advantage of the open bar.

She glanced around, sure enough on the projection screen off to the right was a slide of one of her articles. The one it was currently on was her bungee jumping off the Artuby Bridge in France; it had taken her three days to be allowed to jump since they only jumpers to go during good weather conditions. The reason being the weather conditions variable since it is near the Southern Alps. It was a five hundred and ninety-seven foot jump that she constantly just said six hundred foot jump except in her article. It was the second scariest thrill she had but the view made it worth it she had nearly lost her cell phone trying to take pictures and made a note in her article that she did not advise taking pictures bungee jumping like she did skydiving. The next slide was of her BASE jumping in Idaho she had been terrified that her chute wasn't going to open but it had been exhilarating and lucky she was allowed to take one of the rooks with her so she didn't have to worry about taking pictures. The next slide she started laughing at it was the first time she had been water skiing she had wiped out so many times before she finally got the hang of it.

"She is insane" someone next to her said "someone really should just chain her up."

Rory cocked her head at the person "I think I would find a way out but I tend to stay away from white vans so I think I am safe there." The guy turned to her and she nearly started laughing again at his face, the color had drained out and she really thought if his eyes widened anymore they were going to pop out. "Leigh Lore" Rory said "and it's 1950 somewhere maybe you should go and find it since you seem to be stuck in archaic mode" and with that Rory walked away without allowing him to even produce a come back, let alone process what she had said and headed towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Double of Jameston with a Jack Rose please" Rory answered knowing she was going to need alcohol to get through this night if people were saying she needed to be chained up. The bartender looked at her before going to get her drinks when he came back she promptly swallowed down the whiskey and took the Jack Rose. "Thank you doll, I think I am going to need more but this should do to start making them more bearable."

"Don't blame you it can't be easy being into extremes and then having to come to these. Alex" he said reaching across the bar.

"Leigh" Rory answered shaking his hand "I usually am able to get out of these but I am the only in Australia right now so here I am stuck at least till I piss someone off and have to make a get away, which looking around I may be out in a half hour." She rolled her eyes "one would think they were use to women working but some are just glued to the 50s it's sad." Rory felt the change and her body straightening just a touch to his entrance, damn conditioning "and now I get to avoid my ex, I will see you again Alex" Rory smiled and headed in a different direction of Logan.

"I don't believe it" a voice said that made her instantly want to bang her head against something, nobody should have this much bad luck "Rory Gilmore."

Plastering a smile on though she felt like her teeth were going to break she turned to face the voice "Mitchum Huntzberger" she stated forcefully "a surprise to see you here."

"And you. I heard you were done reporting after you turned my son down" he said with a sort of glee.

"Did you now? Think you have that much spread that you could destroy my career because I asked Logan to wait?" She stepped into his space "or how about this with me totally out of the picture you figured Logan would end up back at HPG even though you constantly degrade him and are one of the biggest assholes I have the misfortune of knowing." She was seething now and by the crowd gathering around them, they had never seen anyone talk to Mitchum Huntzberger as such. "Here's the thing Mitchum. My career has no basis on you, and one that you couldn't touch even if you offered every single penny it would do no good. So go right ahead and continuing thinking I don't _it_ and you were the one that lead me to leave my journalism career behind, but" she pointed to where her articles were being displayed "she proves you wrong every single day that your way of thinking women don't have ' _it_ ' is archaic and wrong. Women can do a hell of a lot more then spend money, take care of the home and be servants to sleazeballs like you. Oh and another thing Xtreme Wonders is the second fastest growing company in the world and you can keep trying to buy it but he will never sell to the likes of you. You arrogant manipulating lying scum of Earth miscreant."

"How dare you" Mitchum snarled his face turning almost purple with his anger.

"I can keep going" Rory said in a deathly calm voice belying her anger she was almost shaking in pent up rage for Logan's douche baggary plague infested father. "I have had years of being silently angry and today I really don't care what gets posted about me or how much they take out of context because you and I will know the truth. So I will ask again do you want to go there?"

Rory had spent years complying information on Mitchum of every dirty deal he made, the best thing Logan did was break away from his father. She was daring him with every fiber of her being for him to push back but before he had the chance she was being dragged away rather forcefully as Mitchum continued to change colors, she viciously hoped he would cause himself to pass out for a good long while.

* * *

I cannot stand Mitchum and I am still debating on just killing him off. Let me know what you guys think.

Thank you for reading!

OH! I changed some of the story line to fit with what I laid out here just in case you get confused. I changed when Rory when skydiving and got her first tattoo to three years ago verses four instead of changing the **whole** plot line. And I am sorry if the pseudonym seems like it was just thrown in, I wasn't sure where else to put it.

Okay, thanks to a guest comment I did change around Rory's rant at Mitchum because I agreed probably not a good thing to let Mitchum know she is Leigh Lore when her grandparents haven't been told yet. And for the other guest I promise there will be more info on Rory, I am setting the stage and some of her background I have to play with to still sound fluid, please bare with me just a little bit longer.


	4. Rants, Thoughts and Common Ground

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! To those that are guest reviewers I have posted in the review section to your reviews so be sure to check in there every now and again! Second there is a link to see what dress I used for Rory, I know my description didn't bring it justice. Third just as a heads up there is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter, couldn't really change it up for what I am leading into for chapter five. Sorry guys! Fourth: Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor Sober Saturday Night by Chris Young (it's an awesome song guys if you haven't heard it yet check it out!) nor Dreaming of You by Selena (another of my favorites). I merely borrowed them to set the mood.

As always thank you for reading! I live for reviews so pretty please with fudge on top review! Enjoy guys!

* * *

Rory was under one of the gazebos where she had been dragged to and pushed unceremoniously in. She hadn't glanced at who had pushed her yet, she was fuming that they pulled her way from Mitchum in the first place. He deserved to be punched in the face, then torn down like he did to everyone else, and coming from someone that he tried to scare away, who was never really scared of him in the first place would be so sweet. ' _Fucking douche_ ' she thought leaning against on of the rails the smell of the roses floating up to her nose, she had a hard time with even looking at roses after Logan left now they were overwhelming her senses.

"What the hell happened to you?" She could tell they were off to her right, probably leaning against one of the poles towards the entrance. Then groaned at the sound of his voice this has been a starry crappy end of day. ' _Yeah I should have just stayed in Kokokato at least then I would have had a different ending to my day_ ' she tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Rory." Oh he was getting impatient hm? Rory glanced at him, he was tense coiled like a snake ready to strike at anymore or pace like a caged lion.

"Life Logan" Rory sighed, and put her head in her hands just tired of today. "You walked away from us, from me all because I asked you to wait first. I was not ready and then you throw out an ultimatum that I had no choice in but to say no." She spun around facing him head on "I just graduated! I was taking the job on the campaign trail you were going to factor me in remember that? Instead you didn't want to go backwards regardless of the fact I waited for you while you spent a year in London under Mitchum's orders because he was hoping that would break us so you could find a good trophy wife. I floundered every single fucking day since we broke up because something reminded me of you or something would happen and I wanted nothing more then to call you and talk about my day. But You. Weren't. There. You were off making your dreams come true, without Mitchum's help and you have no idea how incredibly proud of you I am that you made it into a multinational corporation.

"Me however, I was struggling to survive day to day, I threw myself into my work cried myself to sleep countless nights. Then I see an article, not even a full year after we broke up that you were engaged I finished breaking I had already start breaking the day I watched you walk away. I cleaned like someone doped up to much Pixie Sticks and a caffeine overdose, I didn't sleep for days mom's house looked like she hired someone to come clean. The best thing in all honesty though as much as that destroyed me, it was good for me. Hugo had to let me go because of the economy, you were getting married everything just seemed to fall apart. So I used some of the money Gran left me and spent two months backpacking across Spain even though I seriously debated on Asia I couldn't stomach it anymore. I was in Pamplona at the right time to see the Running of the Bulls festival. It was beautiful, insanity and fearless, I talked to a few people and one person that I talked to had to have been fifties, had just lost his wife after forty years to a kid with a gun."

She looked back out at the gardens pausing to take a few breathes he hadn't tried to interrupt her yet. "He was in the festival to prove even though he missed her terribly there was still beauty in the world and a reason for him to keep living even if it seemed insane to everyone else. It stuck with me, because I had locked down me I stopped seeing the world as something beautiful when you walked away it was like you had sucked everything from me and I was just this empty gray shell. I needed to remember what living was and being in politics was not doing it for me, so after numerous lists I started applying to positions I wouldn't normally take. Andrew contacted me at the beginning of year two for an opening he knew I would be great for I didn't think about it, no list, no talking to mom I just did it." She chuckled softly "Mom was pissed and I learned how to live without you in my life. I have done good for myself, sure a little more jaded, a lot more guarded but I am done being what everyone expects out of me."

Rory fell silent after that she could feel his gaze on her and once again she just wanted to be done, go to bed and maybe have a better day tomorrow. She could hear the party still going on, people talking about her and how she needed to learn her place and that someone just needed to glue her to a chair and forbid these unladylike acts. "I'll send you a fruit basket I feel like I owe at least a little bit of what I have built to you" she started walking pass him, since he still hadn't said anything to her apart from the beginning before her verbal diarrhea. "Have a good night." Rory refused to get personal again and walked down the gazebo steps hoping the garden had a path back to the front so she did not have to walk back into the party. Andrew may gripe a little at her but he understood how much their archaic statements pissed her off.

Why was there just something about Logan that made her end up telling him the whole sordid affairs of her feelings and what had lead to her changing ultimately had been him, him moving on. Rory knew she was walking aimlessly not really seeing the garden but hearing the breeze, the crickets chirping the gentle rumble of the ocean as waves crashed gently into the shore. Stopping at one of the benches she sat down and pulled her shoes off, walking along the shore seemed like a good idea there was no one at the party that would look for her, except maybe Finn or on the off chance Logan. She remembered the day Page Six announced his engagement.

 _Flashback: 2008_

 _Rory had just arrived back at the hotel in Phoenix when her mom had called to ask if she had seen the news._

 _"Logan Elias Huntzberger is off the market ladies and gentlemen! It appears after the failed try last year to long term girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Didn't stop the Huntzberger heir from finding the lucky lady to spend the rest of his life with." Her mom read in a false cheerful high pitched voice "The question on every ones' minds though was he cheating on Rory Gilmore, with American Sweetheart Cadence Fitzgerald or did he just figure out she was the right one for him? You heard it here first at Page Six that the Huntzberger Heir Logan is off the market."_

 _Rory felt her knees give out before she made it to her bed, a hand came up to her mouth trying to mute the tortured sob that threatened. She took a few deep breathes swallowing the sobs down forcefully, "all I could ever wish was for him to find happiness mom. Hey I have to go and finish up my article but I will call you later okay mom?" Rory needed to get off the phone her mom still didn't understand why she was so heartbroken in her mind Logan was just another rich frat boy who didn't understand the concept of working hard and earning a place in life._

 _"Okay sweetheart. Love you"_

 _"Love you too mom bye." She hung the phone up quickly tossing it on the bed it had hit the headboard and fell down the gap between the wall and bed. She didn't know how to move on, for her Logan was it and now he was engaged. Like she didn't exist and for all purposes she didn't. She was a robot floating day to day no emotions no feelings just doing what she knew was expected out her and being told she had done a good job. The ground was shaky for her before and now it felt like she was spiraling falling down this nothingness abyss. Something inside of her broke and she wasn't sure how to fix it or if she could even fix it._

 _End of Flashback_

That had been one of the single hardest days of her life, her mom had surprised her at one of the rallies and took her out to try and help bring her daughter back. It hadn't ended well, Rory got drunk and ended up cursing Logan's very name and then sobbing because she still loved him and why didn't he love her. ' _Snap out of it Ror, he's probably married her already. Him being here is just coincidence nothing else_ ' she told herself ' _I have walked away twice from him._ ' Rory pondered that both times he stood stock still like if he moved she would vanish from his sight, like he was trying to memorize what she looked like just in case he never saw her again. For her job the latter was always a possibility there were other forces at play that could make something you have done numerous times end in serious injury or death, it was a gamble she played every day she was on the job. Rory kicked the water soaking the bottom of her dress as she walked even now, to far out rip current or undertow could catch and maybe someone would hear her but it was unlikely. How was this her life? How could one person still affect her so much after five years, they have been broke up for nearly twice as long as they had dated.

"Fuck!" She yelled turning and facing the ocean "why do you still have to haunt me?" that part was whispered along the wind as she felt the tears she kept back all night push to the surface, "why can't you just leave me alone and let me finish piecing my heart together?" Rory sighed sitting down, her knees drawn up to her chest. "Why do I still love you?" The tears finally fell, she was thankful for water proof makeup because at least her makeup would still be amazing. She had built a life, maybe not an extravagant life but it was hers. She rented a spacious apartment in Boston, had pictures on the walls, a stupid peace plant her mom had given her when she bought and Lucifer the demon cat she loved. Suzy was her best friend in Boston, and watched the demon cat when Rory had to leave for more then a couple days they went shopping together hung out in Stars Hallow for numerous of festivals. She was happy for the most part and the blind dates from her mom, Paris, Lane, Suzy and her grandparents had finally started slowing down. Rory didn't want to date, her job took her all over the Untied States plus overseas she was barely home for six months out of the year it's why none of her other relationships, if you could call them that, worked. Logan was right to not want to go backwards and Rory understood that but it still hurt that three years together suddenly gone and it still felt as if she was missing half of herself.

She grabbed her phone and opened her music app scrolling through till she found the perfect song to listen too. Chris Young started to sing through her phone speaker which sounded like it was trying to die.

 _No, I'm not hungover it's true, but I'm still not over you._ _  
_ _All messed up. All strung out. I was sitting at home breaking down._ _  
_ _Not out there getting high underneath some neon lights._ _  
_ _Ain't no whiskey strong enough to make things right._ _  
_ _I'm just getting over another sober Saturday night._

"You hate whiskey. You make this adorable face nose all scrunched up like someone told you had to eat vegetables." he said from behind causing her to jump and her phone to slide off into the sand.

"Dammit" she yelled placing a hand on her chest, "still not a fan of being surprised." Rory watched him sit next to her before turning her attention back to the water trying to ignore how she felt hyper aware their arms were almost brushing against each other. "What are doing out here Logan?" She sounded drained to herself and knew she should get up and just go back to the hotel room and sleep till her interview tomorrow but she was curious as to why he sought her out.

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping._ _  
_ _I stay up and think of you._ _  
_ _And I wish on a star,_ _  
_ _That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

"I think your music is trying to read my mind." Logan joked trying to lighten the mood or at least cheer her up. He watched her, the moonlight encasing her in a soft light that almost made her glow.

Rory smiled softly, "It hates me in that regard. I heard this one night and almost threw my phone out the window, but I was in a ten story building. Could you imagine the headlines: Person Dead! Cell phone was the cause! It would be embarrassing for the person and me."

 _'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_ _  
_ _Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_ _  
_ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ _  
_ _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"You know, I tried calling you about two weeks after I walked away" he started, dragging a knee up to his chest "I knew" he paused swallowing hard "I knew I had messed up again and knew I could buy you your own personal array of coffee carts that it wouldn't be enough to make up for how badly I had fucked up this time."

"Logan-" she started

"You said your piece Ace" he heard the slight breath she sucked in at her nickname and watched her "I was shocked to hear you had already changed you number. I knew it was my fault, but I had hoped that maybe you would give me just a little bit of faith to get over myself long enough. It was Finn was reminded me you gave me two weeks after I chose nothing then preceded to get me drunk. The first few months were hard I tried going back to who I was before you, sleeping with a different girl every day. It didn't work, I felt hollow and empty. The thing with Cadence was misinformation; yes I said we were engaged but to protect her till her actually fiance could make an appearance. She had a stalker, dangerous sort stalker that had been following her everywhere the night of the party I happened a crossed it and asked him what the fuck he was doing with my fiance. Should have made sure no ears where around but in the end it worked, Colin got to marry his super girl and have it be a small ceremony that they wanted I get left alone because they think it's a long engagement."

"Colin? Your Colin? I can't picture him married" Rory laughed her head turned towards him.

Logan reached over rubbing his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tear track she had. "Yeah the very same one apparently I started a trend. Theirs said yes but I get where I made the mistake. They've just asked, me I jumped the gun and lost the one woman I love, the only one I am capable of loving who has become this hotshot report who jumps out of planes, off of bridges and the base jumps though I think that one was the one I lost the most sleep on. You needed the time to grow, and so I did. You knew that and just placed the blame on yourself you couldn't see us lasting."

"Logan" she set her hand on his where it was still resting on her cheek thumb brushing over her cheek his hand was warm "I loved you I just wanted time to grow in ways you did through college, find my own place in the world and you know, constantly prove Mitchum wrong is always fun. I never needed time to explore any other romantic entanglements. You are it for me, you were it for me then, you are it for me now. As much as it kills me most days I still love you." She didn't always putting all her cards on the table but sometimes it was a necessary risk even if the risk meant shattering her own heart again.

Logan watched her, noticing the way she had braced herself, the tears in her eyes lingering on the surface making her eyes appear this deep sadden blue. "My way is not working for me anymore, I need you in my life more then I need air to breath, food to survive" his voice sounded hoarse and this vulnerability was scaring him but she laid it on the line for him and fair was fair. "I don't want anyone else, you captured my heart and never gave it back Rory. You are the love of my life, the one person who believes in me even when you were pissed at me you told me how proud of me you were. I love you Ace now, tomorrow, five more years from now isn't going to change that."


	5. Romance under the moonlight

Okay I am not really happy with hope this chapter sounds. I have been kinda off today and I think it affected my writing. Let me know what you guys think or you have tips for how to make this chapter sound better ^^

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything I reference.

Edit: Also I love Hyundai! So we are just going to assume the Australian car rental had one ;) I think I fixed all my mistakes if you guys see any please tell me! I don't take offense to that. It was like three a.m and I was tired of dealing with this chapter, and if I hadn't have posted it, it was getting deleted. I am still not a hundred percent. But thank you for the awesome feedback!

Thank you for reading! ^_^

* * *

Rory's breath hitched at the absolute love shinning in his eyes she missed him and with him sitting here in the sand with the waves lapping closer and closer to them she felt like for the first time she could actually breathe. Maybe she would never understand how one person could hold this much baring on her. Rory was sure of one thing she could not be whole without him, she could pretend but he made everything seem that much brighter when he was there with her. There was one thing plaguing her thoughts though, he didn't want to do the long distance thing while she was still in the states how could he possibly want that now.

He laughed when she voiced that out loud, "well we don't have to figure everything out right this minute Ace. You wanna go get some lunch we can hammer out all the details."

Rory laughed laying her head on his shoulder body shaking at the force it felt amazing to laugh this hard, "I probably should change first" she answered remembering the day he refused to them be just friends and declared himself the boyfriend for the girlfriend girl.

"So go back to your room change and I will pick you up in a half hour" he smirked kissing her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her waist sighing in contentment. He had her back at least for tonight the rest of it would fall like it was suppose to for now he was just going to be happy. "You weren't the only the struggled you know?" He said off handily watching the waves come in, "I spent that first year being so angry, hurt and lost. I was so sure you were going to say yes that I forgot to factor you into the equation. I couldn't understand why I wasn't enough or why you didn't love me like I loved you. I know better now that it wasn't the case once I quit being stubborn and actually thought about it. You were freshly graduated you didn't know where the working world was going to pull you, and for once instead of scaring you, you embraced it. It was your London, and I should have understood it, but I was thinking I was going to California a new place, a fresh start and all I wanted was you to be right beside me that unshakable support and faith you had in me. I threw myself into building my own company, even though I went to Palo Alto for a job I changed my mind. I wanted something that was mine, not my dad's not another person's just something for me, turns out I have a knack for growing small business, advertising and marketing. I spent much of that working eighty to a hundred hours a week before I started hiring a team to help out.

"I tried dating a couple of times but it didn't feel right. They weren't you. So when Finn started talking about this Leigh Lore and how if she had been a redhead he would marry her on the spot, Rose hit him for that one by the way." He smiled when he heard her chuckle, and looked at her "I Googled her, because if she caught Finn's attention while he was with Rose she had to be something. I had dropped my coffee cup, not even noticing it had shattered and spent the next five minutes just staring at your face. You were getting ready to jump out of the plane and snapped a selfie with this wide carefree smile and saluted the camera. The next picture was of you floating in the air, you had that same smile on. You were happy doing something nobody had ever considered you would do and loved it. I ordered the subscription that same night. I love the fact you guys are a biweekly verses monthly. It killed and saved me at the same time, because you had moved on and was taking the world on with no holds barred it also woke me up that life wasn't meant to just watch it pass by. I wasn't going to be someone who lived till I was a hundred without actually living for a minute. So I hired a vice and went back to London to work on the international building and forced myself to live, to breathe and just be in the moment for however long that moment was. I watched you grow more confident, less sheltered and living for the moment without needing lists. You, Rory, saved me from an early grave."

Rory wasn't sure what to say as she listened to him talk about what time was like for him without her. She started with Xtreme wanting to prove to herself no one but her controlled her happiness, it proved wrong being here with Logan. "I learned how to live without you. My way is stupid too," she looked up at him and reached up to run her hand through his tousled hairstyle "but we are two different people then we were in college."

Logan leaned his head down resting his forehead against hers "so let's rediscover who each other is Ace but I am not giving you up again without a fight" then like a sealed promise he kissed her feeling the spark that was always there when he kissed her. Curling a hand around the back of her head he kept it light and chaste even though every fiber of his being wanted to make her his again he knew she was right they had changed. However for this moment, this second Logan felt like he could breathe.

Rory sighed against his lips smiling she was happy no things weren't fixed but for this moment they were okay. She kissed him, with a promise of her own remembering how kissing him left her lips tingling and her body heat up even though goosebumps were rising on her arms. Logan being the ever gentleman though noticed the goosebumps and took off his jacket before placing it on around her shoulders. "In this moment all I know is a happiness I long forgot I could have and if it shall end I know that for one perfect moment I was happy" she said quietly knowing he could hear her "but if it does end my heart will no longer be whole since you have stolen it from me long ago." He brushed away a piece of her hair that fell into her face and kissed her again wiping away the doubts, the insecurities till all that remained was just them. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to be free, a whisper on the wind flirting with her hair, a dream lingering in the rays of the morning sun. His hand found hers interlocking their fingers like the middle pieces of a jigsaw puzzle most people tried to force fit with other pieces. Rory gave his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back some breaking the kiss. "Where do we go from here?"

"We could go back to the party and watch Mitchum's face turn purple again" he joked kissing her hand, "or we could go get dinner" and laughed when Rory's stomach growled in agreement.

Rory blushed remembering she hadn't ate since the visit in Kokokato "dinner sounds amazing I think I passed a diner. Though making Mitchum turn colors again does sound like fun." It had started as good day and while the middle had been horrible, she couldn't deny she didn't love the ending. Logan stood up first then helped her up never letting go of her hand as they walked back up the shoreline towards the hotel. Rory watched him, the way he held himself with confidence encased in the moonlit glow that almost made him look eternal, it made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch. ' _He looks at ease for the first time, not coiled for an unknown attack but simply relaxed_ ' she thought ' _definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result but maybe, just maybe this time we can get a different ending._ ' She smiled as he pulled her up against his side, arm over her shoulder like before and her arm automatically sliding around his waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple. ' _Life is full of unpredictable events the good, bad and ugly moments but moments none the less_.'

"I think I am going to make an excellent boyfriend." Logan said after a few minutes of silence.

"I agree" Rory said tilting her head up to kiss the underside of his jaw. "At least there's no one to shoo off this time, unless you have that Swedish flight attendant waiting for you."

Logan laughed pulling Rory closer to him, leading them down a side path that lead to the front of the hotel, "Nope no flight attendant, hasn't been anyone in the last two years."

"Three for me, unless you count the weekend warrior who valiantly tried to upgrade his status to weekly warrior then maybe boyfriend, that was last year."

"A weekend warrior? As in Ms. Girlfriend Girl tried casual dating again?"

Rory snorted some "more like Suzy thought it would a great idea while I was home occasionally to set me up with her cousin that was new to the city and if it lead to more she would have been squeal fan girl scary. I swear she is worse then the Bieber fans and they scare me worse then Damien."

"Really the kid from Omen scares you after everything you have accomplished, although the Bieber fans I get." Logan knew he sounded astounded but he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"He's creepy!" Rory snapped pinched his hip "he has this empty soul sucking stare that kills people literally. Thank you for the support on Bieber fans though." She shook her head and directed him over towards her car even though he was trying to drag her towards the limo, "Finn and Colin are going need a way to get back to the hotel Logan." She reminded him grabbing his hand to physically dragging him over to the rental. It was no Porsche but it was a Hyundai Genesis it was great on gas, had a kick ass sound system and was sexy to the point she was seriously considering getting on when she returned back to Boston.

"Hmm I like my Porsche but I have to admit this is pretty slick Ace" Logan mused getting into the car and grabbed her hand once she was in the car.

"It is definitely pretty nice I was thinking about getting one when I get back to Boston, I think Lucifer will like riding around in style" Rory told him as she headed towards the diner she had passed on the way here.

"Lucifer? As in the demon cat from Cinderella? That's what you named your cat?" Logan asked in disbelief looking at her.

"Yeah because he is a demon cat" she answered "I can't tell you how many times he has bit me or clawed me for no reason other then I was petting him. He's just temperamental at times but for some reason really likes car rides."

"You are something else Ace, most would have just gotten rid of the cat."

Rory looked at him with a raised eyebrow and clearly unimpressed "but most people wouldn't have received said cat from their grandma because she felt her granddaughter needed a reason to come too." It was nice to fall back into their usual banter, it was something she missed was having someone she didn't need to explain Emily or Richard Gilmore or their quirks.

"Ouch" Logan laughed "one does not go toe to toe with your grandma unless they are your mother. Lorelai is a force to be reckon with."

"Amen to that" Rory agreed pulling into the twenty-four hour diner. She was ready for coffee and honestly her weight in food "come Huntzberger, I need a coffee and food."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I am going to invent a coffee IV for you and Lorelai, because I still stand by that you guys have coffee for blood" he retorted as he shook his head before pulling her some over the console and kissed her lightly listening to her content hum before pulling back to speak against her lips "bet you still haven't found any as good as Luke's either though."

"There was this little coffee shop in Barcelona that was close but no nothing is as good as Luke's I usually have to suffer with bad hotel coffee, bar coffee or gas station coffee" she answered before kissing him again and then got out of the car heading towards the diner. Logan shook his head again before getting out of the car to follow the ravishing creature inside the diner, both getting odd looks since they were still in formal dress and the bottom of Rory's dress he noticed was wet and covered in sand. They found a booth to slide into both on the same side, it never made since to Rory why people sat across from each other unless it was a business meeting or a couple's first date.

"Shall we hammer out those details now?" Logan asked after they gave the elder waitress that wandered over to give them their menus and drink orders.

Rory shook her head, "for now let's just enjoy this" she answered smiling.


	6. Fluffy Intermission

Whelp this one turned into a fluff piece. Sorry guys that it's out later then I wanted it started snowing in my area and shoveling sucks, now I am running on no sleep because of insomnia so if there are any mistakes I am sorry a head of time. I will go through tomorrow and clear them up but if you notice them please let me know! Thank you for reading guys XD please leave me words, even if they are mean words I love knowing what you guys think or have any ideas for me! 3333333

Rory woke up to being overly warm, her face scrunching in confusion then decided she forgot to turn the a/c on last night. As she tried to get up to turn on the a/c when an arm around her waist pulled her back against a muscled chest and her bed partner grumbled in disagreement. ' _Wait. Bed partner?_ ' She knew she had barley drank, before the night washed over. _'Logan. Logan was at the event last night he dragged me away from his douche bag father, I ranted and walked away- SHIT I think I left my phone on the beach!_ ' Rory thought peaking at the nightstand not seeing she phone. ' _Crap_ ' she tried to pry up Logan's arm so she could try to find her phone.

"Ace sleep" he grumbled not taking his head off the pillow or let her budge his arm.

She smiled turning her head to look at him "I have to find my phone, I have an interview today plus a kite-boarding excursion so I need to get up and pray to goodness it's not past 11" she explained kissing his shoulder "as much as I would love to lay in bed with you all day."

"Uhh you are no fun, Ace" Logan groaned finally letting her up propping an eye open to watch her get out of bed "can't beat the view though."

Rory shook her head she could hear the smirk in his voice "yeah yeah fuzzy pajama shorts are in style this year didn't you hear?" Rory asked as she walked into the bathroom checking for her phone not seeing it on the counter. "Crap. I have to get a new phone, apparently we left mine to the fishes last night."

"Can it go on business expense?" Logan sounded close as the wonderful smell of coffee filtered through the hotel room. Rory inhaled deeply walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen wrapping her arms around his waist leaning against his side as he handed her a mug that she was desperately wanting.

"Yes it can, for some odd reason my boss spoils me" Rory said kissing his shoulder when he tensed at the mention of her boss and finished her coffee "I have missed this." Even though it had been five years the closeness they had shared seemed stronger with the time apart they moved comfortably in the kitchen.

"So boss spoils you" he said calmly filling her coffee cup again leaning against the counter facing her.

Rory rolled her eyes some, smiling at his reaction taking a sip of the coffee "he's tall, dark short and wide, with the receding hair line every girl's dream guy" she said with a straight face trying to not laugh at Logan face "plus he's like fifty though I do like green on you." Rory teased finally laughing at Logan's face.

"You're a cruel woman Ace" Logan said shaking his head, laughing as he pulled her to him kissing her.

"I couldn't resist Logan" she was giggling still even as he tried to distract her with the delicious tingling light kisses "but I think Andrew thinks of me as one of his kids I am the same age as his youngest girl. But what time is it because I need to call Andrew about my phone, then call Trish and tell her I need everything transferred over to the new phone."

"Sounds like a full day Ace" he rubbed his fingers over her hips.

"And you are trying to distract me, it didn't work last night either"

"You passed out when your head hit the pillow and apparently started talking in your sleep somewhere along the way"

Rory looked at him mortified and mouth slightly gaped "I have never talked in my sleep before or at least I didn't think I did, apparently now I do for some weird reason granted there are a lot of people that talk in their sleep but I never thought I would be one of them to join their ranks and what did I say? Oh god I am never going to live this down am I? Please don't tell me I started actually calling you that horrible horrible nickname you tried to get me to call you at Yale." she was babbling she knew she was babbling but the word diarrhea had started but at least Rory avoided calling him Master and Commander out loud. "And now it's 9:30 I still need a shower and figure out what I am wearing on top of phone issues-" Logan kissed her setting one hand on her jaw and the other around her waist pulling her close to him. "-and I have to be out of here by no later then 11-" Logan shook his head slightly and kissed her again, grazing his teeth along her bottom lip smirking when he heard her hum slightly "-you are trying to distract again Huntzberger."

"Famous Gilmore girl babble section. We will have you out of the room on time now go take a shower, I will make another pot of coffee and try to convince you not to were the bikini piece I found unless it's for my eyes only." He turned her towards the bathroom, swatting her ass "off you go."

"Alright alright" Rory claimed heading into the bathroom. It was nice she decided the companionship they once had was still there, even if he had been surprised for some reason by how much she ate at the diner, and then came back here and ordered everything off the room service menu like usual. Rory had found out lately food coma was the best way to sleep unless she was worn ragged by bouncing from bouncing place to place in a single day. She had once went from Idaho BASE jumping to Arizona rock climbing she had been dead the next day and still went to California for a national surfers competition. She thought about last nights diner date they didn't hammer out details, but they bantered like normal talking about every thing they could think of, her trying to move on, him trying to go back to his old ways. ' _It was a nice second first date_ ' she thought getting out of the shower and drying off with one of those big fluffy white towels, she hung up the wet towel and put on one of the robes hanging up. Rory was finishing up putting her hair up in a tight bun and make up, when Logan walked into the bathroom.

"It's 10 Ace, pretty pretty time clock counting down and someone needs to call her boss about a phone and the one I am assuming is your assistant." Logan teased walking up behind her, setting his hands on her hips.

"Ah yes I was forgetting something while thinking of hunky dudes in the surfing competition and Chris my -from what I hear- lean tanned stunning instructor." Rory said wistfully, leaning back into him.

"Well I could leave you with those fantasy but we both know you prefer me" he said that cocky smirk making an appearance as he kissed her neck "but I found something more suitable then the bikini and it will look good with the wonderful navy blue in your hair."

Rory turned wrapping her arms around his neck "as much as I would love to stay here and model it for you, I have to go be the work dork now. But I should be done by about 8 if I am lucky."

"Dinner then?" he asked letting her go and directing her out of the bathroom. She turned her head to look at him "I would like that, but nothing to fancy please I am out of fancy dresses."

"I promise but I have all day to plan" he chuckled laying back down on the bed "well I think Finn has some sort of thing planned this afternoon. Blue bag is your attire."

Rory just shook her head grabbing the bag "I still have the right not to wear this Logan" she told him as she opened the bag and pulled out the swimsuit Logan decided on. It had the appearance of a dress and was a navy blue with a black trim along the top and a bow in the middle of her breast, and the ties for the shoulders were ones that she had to tie together behind her neck. She had to give him credit he really could pick out clothing.

"I am going to look like a school girl" she said undoing the robe not caring that Logan was in the room as she changed into the swimsuit "but it does look good on me right?"

"Sexiest school girl I have ever saw" he told her getting up from the bed, "and since I know you are not going surfing, where your white sandals that seem to follow you were ever go and your black skirt."

"You stay there I am calling Andrew" Rory said pointing to the bed and calling Andrew's number and explained that her phone was lost to the fishes. Logan could hear the booming laugh on the other end of the phone. "Laugh it up, Andrew… Okay I am not getting a damn iPhone no I don't give a rats if it is suppose to be the best thing around I am going to get another Samsung, if I can't have that I am getting a LG. Thank you Andrew. Tell Trish I am going to call after I find me a new phone."

Rory walked over and handed Logan his phone back before flopping on the bed next to him "10:25 and I need a phone, get down to Newcastle by one and I have no idea where that is."

Logan brushed his hand through her hair "You better get going then Ace don't want to be late."

Rory whined before getting off the bed "I know I know. Okay leaving now." She grabbed her purse making sure to stick her room key, wallet and keys were in there "this is horrible, this is the first time in five years that I don't want to leave the hotel room." Rory was standing in the middle of the room staring at the door when she heard Logan get back off the bed and walked over to her. She felt him set his hand on the middle of her back pushing her towards to the door.

"Alright I will go phone shopping with you knowing how much you hate it personally" Logan said laughing grabbing his coat that was laying over one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Plus I don't want you to get lost in this big big city."

"My phone was perfect and it got signal in the Hollow. Which is a perfect name since it can be nearly impossible to get signal unless you are at Luke's which even though he is married to my mother still refuses to change the no cell phone policy. Taylor is crazy and I keep getting caught climbing lettuce shelf to get signal and then Patty for some reason has taken sick pleasure in pinching my cheeks every times she sees me, and I do mean every time so I can no longer use the dance studio to hunt down signal. It was perfect and we left it to the fishes."

Logan was laughing "I promise Ace we will find one that works in the asylum" he kissed her hand "and if the one you find here doesn't work I will personally hunt down the perfect replacement phone for you."

Rory smiled, "we aren't that crazy" she retorted hip checking him "so where is this phone store?"

"Come on" he answered pulling her towards the elevator "I have lost enough phones to the ocean to know where the place is at." Once the elevator was back down in lobby, they walked towards the entrance and Rory's rental when Logan held his hand out for the keys. Rory handed them to him after unlocking the car, Logan being the ever gentleman he was opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman" she complimented him, sliding into car he smiled, the boyish one that lit up his face and made him appear younger as he walked over to the driver side and headed towards the phone company.


	7. Surprise Visits, Interviews and Wipe Out

I am sooo sorry for the delay guys! I had some RL things happen that required my attention and needed to take some time to focus on them. I am sure this has a few mistakes so if you see any please let me know!

Thanks for reading! And please review I live for them!

* * *

Rory was driving towards Newcastle after dropping Logan back off at hotel. It was odd, spending last night and this morning with Logan it reminded her of before break up and while it was nice there was a part of her that was leery. Logan walking away killed her after everything they had been through together; the cheating with bridesmaids, the year in London him living in New York and her still at Yale. It was all hard but they made it through and then her graduation it was suppose to be a happy day and every time she thought about it now killed her because while she wanted to say yes, god she wanted to but knew she needed her version of London. The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts as it rang through the speakers of the car she hit the call button on the steering wheel.

"This is Rory Gilmore speaking"

"Listen to my kiddo sound so professional on the phone" a male voice echoed through the speakers.

"Hey Dad! How are you?"

"Watching crazy people setup a competition in a hundred degree heat, I think someone has already passed out."

"And where would that be? I mean you have never been a fan of competitions unless they involve something you can mock, something you and mom still have in common."

"Well I heard this amazing reporter was covering this vacuous surfing event in the middle of the afternoon for the juniors."

"Well you may have heard right since she has this boss who wants her to mix it up a little and that means talking to the junior surfers who have much more hand eye coordination then she will ever dream of having. I mean who can say that because she decided to try this surfing crap she broke her wrist on a rock because she fell off of the surf board."

"Honey you need a new surf board inducing accident story, but since I am here I was wondering if we could grab some lunch after the excitement of the junior competition of course. I mean it is the finals since you got of covering the whole event."

"I told Andrew I would kill him if I had to cover the whole event. He knows my feeling on surfing better then Mom knows Bangle songs. And yes I would love to go to lunch with you Dad. It will be fun, why are in Australia anyways?"

"Work, they needed someone I knew you were going to be here so I volunteered I have a dinner meeting in Sydney at 9 so I figured see you, then head back to evaluate the restaurant the Hemlocke's choose for the dinner meeting."

"Sounds good Dad, I will be there in about twenty minutes."

"Alright Kiddo, I will see you soon love you."

"Love you too Dad" she smiled ending the call. It would be nice to see her dad again even if for a little bit. Things had gotten a little less strained with them after him and Lorelai broke up, there were moments she still felt jealous of Gigi but they were slowly fading since it wasn't her sister's fault Christoper was more stable now then 27 years ago. However it didn't help in the situation with Logan she wasn't lying when she told him, he was it for her; she knew that five years ago and it hadn't changed in five years that he was the _one_. Now though she was leery, she was home maybe a total of six months spread throughout the entire year though and the risk factor of her job sent one of her flings into a mental breakdown because he had a dream were she was dead after base jumping and her chute failed to open which could legitimately happen it was a risk she took every time she participating in a extreme. So far surfing and the mishap with the zorping that she still doesn't understand the how given she was in a giant inflatable ball!, were the only ones she had been hurt doing.

Logan didn't want the long distance during the Obama campaign and that was at least domestic this is international would this be the thing to break them again like five years ago? She doesn't think she could watch someone else walk away, like she was a parasite on society, especially not Logan it was heart killing the first time, this time would be Earth shattering on an apocalyptic level. Issue one in the hammering of details was to figure out how in the world, if they tried again, to work the distant. It could get trying fast and Skype, while an amazing way for her to keep in touch with her parents, Lane, Paris and Suzy but not so to keep up with "boy" friends when they worked insane hours as well and she was overseas. Issue two would be everything else and getting to know each other again and how to better communicate. Issue three was how not to sacrifice both careers to the craziness that is their hours and travel. Gah! Rory's head hurt now as she turned into the Surfest Event it was suppose to be like a vacation it was Australia; beautiful country, gorgeous guys with sexy accents good for just kicks, and relax. She shook her head ' _focus need job to pay bills and expensive shoe habit Mom started_ ' she thought getting out of the car plastering a bright happy Gilmore smile on while crying inside because Logan was not what she factor in for this trip no matter how much she loves him.

"My goodness Kiddo you need this" Chris said walking up to her and her a coffee "you didn't fight with your mom did you? You look horrid."

"Dad I love you" Rory moaned taking the coffee "amazing amazing man my savior my wonderful savior." She took a deep swallow moaning again.

"That's a bad day" Chris said leery wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side "on what your mom would an apocalyptic level of bad day."

"I think mom would level this on end of days meteors and alien invasion and anything else possible" she whined wrapping an arm around his waist. "I saw Logan."

Chris stopped and looked down at his daughter, "Logan. As in Logan who wanted to marry you and you turned down Logan?" Yeah Lorelai was going to defcon one at that news.

"Yeah that one" Rory sighed "we are guest at the same hotel, I saw him before heading to the sponsor event, had a run in with Mitchum who I threatened so now I have to be hyper paranoid again, Logan dragged me away. I ended up ranting to him about what I have bottled up for the last five years since said rejected proposal, then walked away for the second time that same evening and wound up on the beach. He tracked me down, we talked he vented this time and some how that turned into getting food, because hello Gilmore and those events never have real food that will actually fill a person up and I apparently let him into my hotel room, fell asleep and we bantered this morning before I had to come here."

Chris stared for some reason still surprised by the Gilmore Girl rant that her and Lorelai shared without taking a breath "Kiddo, what do you want? You not me not your mom or grandparents. Do you want to give Logan another chance?"

"I don't know." Rory sighed "it sounds amazing and I still love him, but we are different people. He built his own company, I do a dangerous job for a living I don't want to watch him walk away again." The announcement for the junior competition was starting rang over the crowds "right now I am going to go be fabulous and get the second part to my article."

"Go I will be watching" Chris said smiling and kissed the top of her head, "you are fabulous at what you do Ror. Huntzberger Sr has nothing on you."

Waving him off Rory headed off to find the juniors tent and produce why children, kids really from the ages eight to twelve wanted to participate in this sport. The swells were coming in nice and steady it was a good day for the finals and little kids were running around cheering. Rory smiled watching them it was not something she wanted for herself but they were cute and headed towards event tent. She needed an interview with the event coordinator, both finalist and one of the kids watching the competition it would fit with the kite boarding piece.

Finally the competition was over, her notes were insane but it was all there and she had a basic idea of where she was going with it and how children thought being out in the ocean, catching the wave was freeing and exciting. Rory took a breath and walked over to the rental where her dad was standing.

"So kids now a days get really excited for this huh?" Chris asked

"Insanely so. I mean I didn't like surfing even before I was forced on that board for an article and now some times just seeing a surf board my wrist hurts." Rory answered giving her dad a hug "but someone promised me lunch and I have about an hour to kill before I need to be over for my kite-boarding lessons."

Chris laughed, "yes I did and I do know better then to withhold food from a Gilmore. So question remains ride together I got time to kill and I want to check out this kite-boarding scene."

"We can ride together" Rory said smiling "but are you sure about the kite-board?"

"I am sure come on there is an local joint that looked like it had some mean ass hamburgers" Chris said opening the driver door for Rory, "so is the kite-boarding episode here?"

"Nobbys Beach, suppose to be one of the best spots. I am also terrified that something is going to go wrong, way wrong. I don't belong on surfboards, and kite-boarding is no different really it's a combo of paragliding and surfboarding! I love paragliding, but surfboarding not so much." Rory whined heading towards the local burger joint close to Nobbys beach.

"You couldn't have turned it down?" Chris asked then held up his hands in defense at Rory's glare "okay okay" he said starting to laugh "no turning down."

"I could have but honestly I love skydiving in Australia and I do find little villages that are amazing. The one on my way back to the airport was called Kokokato it was beautiful, kind of off the beaten track but they gave me a handwoven and hand dyed dress, made the best food I have ever had though I did not ask what it was I was actually eating because I have learned from numerous times of making that mistake. It is one of my favorite places to travel because I am never in the same place twice. After this kite-boarding episode I have a down day and then it's back to the states and I am not sure. I am thinking of taking a couple weeks vacation and go down to see mom and Luke and the babies."

"What crazy festival is going on?"

"Firefly Festival which is one of my favorites so I am hoping to be home for it."

"Thought that bid on basket was."

"Well last year was good with the exception Dean bid on it, which was awkward as all hell because for me that chapter is closed and nailed but it made me wish I would have filled it with the odd non edible things that use to go into them. Instead I used Brandon's influence and made a Chicken Parmesan with a vegetable stir fry."

"Brandon was number two right?"

"Yeah" Rory answered pulling into the diner "he is the one that is currently engaged to an absolute sweetheart nurse and out of the three the only one that agreed we weren't good for each other but he met Cara through me and Suzy. We are still friends and he keeps teaching me how to cook so I don't starve."

Chris laughed getting out of the car "you and Lor have how many take out places on speed dial and the menus are highlighted with first, second and third favorites right by the phone."

Rory smiled getting out as well "well mine is getting smaller with Brandon's help I can make pizzas which is really cool and I am okay with Italian but Chinese I suck at. Mom's is better because of Luke but she is starting Jayden and Kota out early on Gilmore Family Movie Night."

"Sounds about right Gigi loves Friday nights for movie nights Katie still isn't sure how she eats all that food" he wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders as they walked into the diner "she misses you."  
"If I get the two weeks I am banking on I will take her for a weekend Dad though that wasn't subtle at all, plus I want to take her to the Firelight Festival that way I can spend time with all three of my siblings." ' _I still feel bad for being happy that mom had twin boys even though she was hoping for another girl but I am happy to not have to fight for my place._ ' They found a booth along side by the windows that over looked the ocean. It was a cozy little place setup like traditional diners with booths that lined along the windows and a end to end counter top with bar stools, it reminded her of Luke's. The interior was homey the floors were a white oak hardwood, with an off white walls there were Australian memorabilia on the walls and the booths and bar stools where covered with a navy blue leather and the table tops and counter were done in a gray marble that matched well with the overall coloring.

"Gigi would love that she loves being in Stars Hollow and it's brand crazy" he said looking over the menu after ordering a water while Rory ordered coffee and a burger and fried with onion rings. Some things really never changed with his oldest. "The magazine is getting a lot of good reviews lately."

"Yeah the base jumping set it over the edge though I don't think people were understanding it is actually illegal in many countries and if misjudge on pulling your parachute it can lead to serious injury or even death. Yeah it's fun and freeing but it's also insanely terrifying and a gamble, granted my job in general is a gamble but base jumping was the scariest."

"I lost sleep when Lor explained that one to me I thought the skydiving was bad but you always seem so at home in the air like it's where you belong." Chris said after ordering a grilled chicken salad "though I still don't understand how you got hurt in a rubber ball."

"I have talent, but I hit a boulder and it bounced to a stop I still don't understand how but I have a wonderful talent." Rory laughed munching on a fry "it was fun though and out of everything I have done, seriously it's the least dangerous extreme sport there is and some people make games out of it like bowling or crazy soccer."

They had a nice lunch talking about different things what was going on with Chris's job and that he was considering asking Katie to marry him after all they had been dating for almost four years after him and Sherry called it quits and she stayed in France. Rory talked about different things avoiding the topic of Logan because she was still wondering herself on that topic and whether it was worth the risk again. ' _Okay stop thinking about him just for a little bit_ ' she thought ' _focus on the events about to take place._ ' Christopher gave her a knowing look to which she just shook her head she was having fun spending time with her dad and getting prepared for her first kite-boarding experience which was still nerve racking.

After they paid they headed back to her car so Rory could get to the meet spot for her lesson down near Nobbys Head. Christopher was trying to keep her thoughts occupied else where instead of the oncoming event. ' _Deep breath. Hold. Release._ ' she thought as she found a parking spot and got out grabbing a bag that had kite gear across the top since she didn't take out of the car last night.

"You got this, Kiddo don't doubt yourself. It's not much different then paragliding or skydiving for that matter." Chris reassured her kissing her temple "just believe in yourself."

"Thanks Dad" Rory uttered breathing deeply and releasing the breath, she was still nervous but Chris did have a point there were many similarities between kite-boarding and paragliding the concept was the same use wind to guide the parachute only one was over land and the other over water. "Okay I am going to go find my instructor Chris and keep praying this goes good." She gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek and went off to the instructor. ' _Deep breath. Hold. Release._ ' she reminded herself ' _in omnia paratus._ ' Walking down the beach her head went back to last night and shook her head ' _no head in the game keep your head in the game._ '

"Ah Ms Gilmore!" a voice called out they were standing near the beach a parachute was laid out on the sand making sure the strings weren't tangled. Rory smiled and walked up to him.

"Good afternoon." Rory greeted him shaking the out stretched hand "Alex I assume?"

"Your assumption is correct, Ms Gilmore" Alex said "First lesson is making sure your chute is tear free, the strings are strong and your safety line does quick release like it is suppose to."

"I bought all new equipment for this which includes a inflatable four lined parachute, I am anal retentive and prefer to have my own equipment even if this is going to possibly end up like my surf boarding incident and I am just going to sell it off." Rory told him opening the bag she brought with her from the car and slowly pulled out the chute and laid it out like Alex had his and set pump next to the parachute.

"That certainly works to, now you will notice the bar had three hook cables the two end cables hook to each end of the chute the right side of your bar is also your oh shit cable too Alex explained pointing out the cables and where it connects "in case you are heading into a formation of rocks, or you tangle with another kite boarder you pull your safety even if you risk loosing your kite."

"Okay, so this goes like such" she said hooking the cables like she was showed.

"Yes and this bottom cable is called the chicken loop which hooks to your harness which also has a leash to connect the cable to you as well."

"Okay so the right handle is my oh shit just in case something happens and I need to release the kite, the safety cable will let me break away from the kite without loosing the kite" she repeated back pumping up her kite "the bar controls the direction and the leash is a secondary backup to me and the bar."

"Very good Rory" Alex smiled "now shall we get to the fun part of getting the kites into the air and having some fun."

"Alright" Rory agreed finishing pumping the kite up "so what's the first thing after all the cables are hooked where they are suppose to be?"

"Now we get it up in the air, what you are going to do is hook the leash to your harness and the chicken loop is going to become your handle while the bar is fully extended till we get your kite in the air so I am going to walk down and get your kite up so the bow is in the wind."

It took her a little bit to get comfortable holding the kite one handed as it was up in the air but she figured it out and was soon ready to go catch some waves. There were a few people out but where they were at on the beach was clear it was nice to not have to worry about people but the rock formation had her worried and Alex warned her about the reef. Alex walked her through how to get a running start and how to toss the board under her and lock her feet in it. She was soon catching air laughing it was a blast and something she wish she had a bit more lessons in to catch some big air and do some of the tricks she was seeing others do. It wasn't skydiving but it was fun till her kite lost the wind while she was in midair. Rory could see the wipe out coming and unhooked herself and braced as a wave rolled in as well. A sharp flash of pain crashed into Rory and nothing.

* * *

I apologize for making you guys think I added a new chapter but instead of making an author note like I can do in AO3 I decided to added it to this chapter.

This story is going on hiatus because of circumstances that took away my muse and every time I try to work on the next chapter it spirals out of control because I am dealing with grief at losing someone incredibly dear to my heart. And allowing that to be the end is not what I want for this story in anyway. So please bear with me and hopefully I haven't lost to many of you.


End file.
